parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Muppets? (ElmotheMuppetRockz Version)
An ElmotheMuppetRockz parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Nuzzle (The Puzzle Place) * Fozzie Bear - Leon (The Puzzle Place) * Kermit the Frog - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Miss Piggy - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Scooter - Barney (Barney and the Backyard Gang/Barney and Friends) * Hooded Killer - Gargamel (Smurfs: The Lost Village) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Ozzy (The Land Before Time) * Beaker - Strut (The Land Before Time) * Rowlf the Dog - Baby Bear (Sesame Street) * Dr. Teeth - Ben (The Puzzle Place) * Lew Zealand - Benny Rabbit (Sesame Street) * Swedish Chef - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Animal - Horatio (Sesame Street) * Steve Martin - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) * Camilla the Chicken - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Statler - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Waldorf - Bert (Sesame Street) * Penguins - Velociraptors (Dinosaur/The Land Before Time) * Skeeter - Baby Bop (Barney and the Backyard Gang/Barney and Friends) Transcript * Nuzzle: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Gargamel: No! For your next feat, you die! (Gargamel fires a cannon, decapitating Nuzzle, and Nuzzle's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Gargamel places a water sack on the scene) Nuzzle's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Elmo: Nuzzle died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, COOKIE MONSTER, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Cookie Monster: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord me Shepard, me shall not want. He make me like.." * Zoe (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in the city? (Petrie squeaks and jumps on Nuzzle's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Leon: You know, the last time a toon muppet died was... * Cookie Monster (interrupting): Excuse me? * Leon: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Cookie Monster: No, this funeral. Me working. Do me come to where you work and knock thing out of your mouth?! * Elmo: Wow, Cookie’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Barney) (Barney waves at them) Later * Leon: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Gargamel: (Right up at the door) Hey, Leon? Why did the puppet turn red? * Leon: I don’t know, stranger. * Gargamel: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Leon: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Gargamel: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Gargamel stabs Leon in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Leon: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Ernie: See? I told you the puppet was gonna die on stage tonight. (Ernie and Bert laugh) * Leon: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Bert: You're an ambulance. (Ernie and Bert laugh again, and Leon is dragged offscreen by Gargamel and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Elmo: (Velociraptors roll Leon's dead body away) First Nuzzle, now Leon. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Zoe: Don’t say that name, Elmo. * Elmo: OOOH, Zoe's telling Elmo what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Zoe's telling Elmo what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in E! (Barney walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Barney? * Barney: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Elmo: We need to talk about Baby Bop’s death. * Barney: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Elmo: You know, Elmo's gonna stop you right there. Elmo's got something Elmo's gotta tell you. Toon Muppet Babies Flashback * Baby Elmo: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Leon: Let’s question Elmo's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Barney: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Baby Bop: What a nerd. * Baby Zoe: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Baby Bop: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Zoe) * Baby Elmo: Yikes! Baby Bop, if you only take Elmo's advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Baby Bop smacks Elmo) * Baby Leon: NANNY! BABY BOP'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Elmo: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Baby Bop beats up Leon, and Baby Bop gets hit in the back by Elmo with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Toon Muppet Babies agree and drown Baby Bop in the pool) * All Toon Muppet Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Barney: You killed my sister?!? * Elmo: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Baby Bop’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Barney: Oh, Baby Bop will have her ''revenge… (Barney reveals himself to be Baby Bop, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Elmo and Zoe: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Baby Bop:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Elmo) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Zoe: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Baby Bop: Here it comes! Showtime! (Petrie talks, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: "Get away from her, you bitch!") * Baby Bop: You can’t shoot me! Pterandons don’t even have fingers! (Petrie fires an arrow, which runs through Baby Bop's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Cookie Monster behind her) * Cookie Monster (chuckling): That bit never get old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Leon (from The Puzzle Place) as Scott.jpg|Leon as Fozzie Bear Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg|Elmo as Kermit the Frog Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Zoe as Miss Piggy Barney in Barney Let's Go to the Zoo.jpg|Barney as Scooter Gargamel smurfs 2017.png|Gargamel as Hooded Killer Ozzy & Strut.jpg|Ozzy and Strut as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker Baby-bear-full.png|Baby Bear as Rowlf the Dog Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Swedish Chef Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Steve Martin Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Camilla the Chicken ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg|Ernie as Stalter Bert smile.png|Bert as Waldorf Baby Bop-0.jpg|Baby Bop as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:ElmotheMuppetRockz